


(Just) Love Me Right

by puppydeanandjen



Series: Spells Suck [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC!Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 05, This was supposed to be crack, could be seen as Sam and Dean, non-consensual biting, puppy!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/puppydeanandjen
Summary: Pressing the phone close to his ear, he silently waits for the dialing tune to end and, once it does, he speaks.“Bobby, there’s something wrong with Sam.”





	(Just) Love Me Right

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this fic I took 2 days to write. (This is like a new achievement for me XD) I'm still trying to learn how to write both Sam and Dean, so I'm sorry if the characterizations are wrong. And, yes, this title is based on EXO's song, Love Me Right. Also, this is not Beta'd, so all the mistakes are on me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I ran this past Grammarly and fixed most of the mistakes.

Dean awakens to the familiar stench of cheap air freshener with a slew of limbs latched onto him. An arm around his chest and one around his waist, pressing his back against the solid body behind, with long legs tangled in his own. Soft snoring rings in his ears as he can feel the space between them slowly tightening and relaxing, synchronizing with the puffs of air against his neck. The presence is warm and comfortable against him which only furthers his belief in how wrong this truly is.

 

He reaches for his flip phone on the wooden nightstand beside the bed, just in time, before he is snuggled in tighter; silky strands of hair tickle over the fresh bite marks across his neck, making him wince. Flicking it open, he’s greeted with a bright, blue light, hurting his sleepy eyes. Dean scrolls through his contacts until he hits the right one. Pressing the phone close to his ear, he silently waits for the dialing tune to end and, once it does, he speaks.

 

“Bobby, there’s something wrong with Sam.”

\---

 

He should have realized it a week ago when Sam had started to become unnaturally optimistic and cheerful. This childlike wonder shining in his eyes with a wide grin spread across his face. It was like he was a 7-year-old again when he didn’t know about the hidden secrets of the world around. Innocent.

 

Maybe, that’s why Dean didn’t pay much mind to it. Because it was the first time, in forever, he had seen Sam so joyful, free from the burden of knowledge.

 

There was also the sudden surges of energy during the night. Sam would constantly go on runs after dinner with the promise of not being out too late. It wasn’t too much of a bother as it didn’t matter to him what his brother did during the nights. Hell, he’s usually at a bar either drinking his heart out or flirting with some women.

 

Then the proximity issues had started occurring. It was nothing like the creepy, sudden invasion of personal space he had experienced with Cas; more of light touches on the shoulder or arm, maybe an arm around the shoulder. Casual. No big deal. They were brothers, after all, so they were allowed to show some kind of skinship. That’s until all the long hugs and feet accidentally bumping into each other underneath the table- Sam would say sorry with a goofy smile.

 

Dean crossed the line at holding hands even with the puppy dog eyes staring at him.

 

It’s on the third day that Dean starts to become suspicious. Subtly, he started to go through their standard 'supernatural or not' procedure. A silver dollar to buy a snack from a nearby vending machine. Dumping holy water into a cup at a restaurant. Accidentally pouring too much salt into Sam’s disgusting salad. Sure the last one wasn’t as subtle, but none of them seemed to work.

 

That’s when he started to blame it on some kind of weird mood swing caused by a secret that Sam was hiding, like what happened with the demon blood. Whatever it was, it didn’t seem to be harming Sam in any way. So he calmly ignored it, knowing that Sam would bring it up on his own accord.

 

During the fourth day, Sam bit him. A playful nip to his ear when Sam had leaned forward, close to his head, to view the information on the laptop that Dean was using to research their next hunt- after the witch they faced a couple of days ago, he needed some kind of unusual monster or ghost to hunt. Once it was done, Dean glared at him with a mix of confusion and anger, grasping his ear. It didn’t hurt that much, the pain going away in an instant, but the whole thing was strange. First off, it was his brother. And second of all, he bit him! Sam backs away immediately with fear in his eyes, swearing that it was an accident. That he was trying to say something but caught Dean’s ear in the action.

 

Sam stared at him with absolute terror, something he has never seen before, and Dean can’t help but let it go. They don’t talk about it after that.

 

On the sixth day, Dean noticed that Sam was becoming clingy. Always sticking with him like glue. No matter where he went, whether it be the fast food restaurant or the bar or the bathroom. The bathroom. It was like Dean couldn’t be out of his sight for even a minute without him following or figuring out a way to get himself in; it was getting annoying. He just wanted some kind of alone time for once.

 

By the seventh day, he’s fed up. He sneaks out when he thinks that Sam was asleep, driving off in the Impala to a nearby bar. He slams money on the counter and orders a beer. Dean pays for a few more combined with a couple of other drinks, feeling a bit tipsy and loosed-lipped afterward. Maybe that was what encouraged him to speak the truth when the bartender handed him another beer and asked him what’s wrong.

 

“There’s this guy,” Dean starts, trying to figure out the proper words to say. “H-He’s really hyper and energetic. He enjoys going on runs near the end of the day. And he has this issue with personal space-like-he can’t keep his hands to himself. He also bit me a couple days ago and now he’s literally following me wherever I go-like-he can’t let me out of his sight”

 

The bartender chuckles at his response.

 

“It sounds like you got more of a puppy than a man”

 

That’s when it hits him. All of those behaviors that Sam was showing were ones of a puppy. But why?

 

It only took him a few minutes to figure it out.

 

The Witch.

 

Dean thinks that he’s an idiot.

 

He slams a couple more bills on the counter, shouting a short “Thanks”, before heading out. Dean speeds his way back to their motel room, bursting the door open when he arrives.

 

“Sammy?” Dean calls, his eyes automatically searching the room for his brother. They quickly lock onto Sam who is sitting on the edge of the bed; his large body is curled into a small ball, face hidden by arms and hair, seeming more vulnerable than ever. Dean approaches carefully with quiet steps like what he had seen Sam do before to the scared kids involved with their job.

 

“Hey, Sammy” Dean gulps, his voice rising higher octave than normal, standing right in front of Sam. His head bends downward to view the body in front, hand moving to thread through the locks of dusty brown hair. A light hiccuping resounds in his ears and he is suddenly reminded of the child he took care of years ago. “Everything is going to be okay, Sammy. I’m here.”

 

He feels the head under his hand lift from its hiding spot, revealing the bright red blotches underneath hazel eyes as tears continue to trail down his face. A sharp pang hits his heart like an arrow as he begins to regret his earlier choices. Before Dean knows it, arms are quickly wrapped around his waist, pulling him downwards on top of Sam. Dean crashes into his chest with an unmanly yelp. With his arms still secured around Dean’s waist, Sam arranges the two of them, moving them further up the bed as they lay side-by-side each other, facing one another.

 

Sam's head bends down into the crook of Dean’s neck, inhaling his scent, still holding him tight like he is afraid of letting him go. Afraid that Dean might leave and never come back. He understands that this is the only way for Sam, at this moment, to know that he is staying right here. That he will never disappear again.

 

That’s why, when Sam starts to nip at his neck, Dean allows it.

 

They don’t hurt as much, to begin with, almost like little pinches, that is until Sam starts to bite. When he first feels the teeth sinking into his throat, Dean has force back a yelp, hissing softly instead. His already peppered neck has already become numb to some of the pain which makes it easier for him to hold back the noises that would, surely, lead Sam to stop with the fear of hurting him. Dean coaxes him to continue by slowly rubbing circles on his back.

 

It feels like hours have already passed by when Sam’s bites come to a halt.

 

Dean’s mind is already zoned out from lack of sleep and pain, arms already giving up on the back rub. Through his slight consciousness, he could himself being turned over as something soft snuggles into his neck and his back is being pressed into something solid, yet squishy. His body feels like it’s covered by a blanket that is self-generating heat. The comfortable warmth around him is enough for him to surrender to the incoming darkness.

 

\---

 

“So you think you can help him, Bobby?”

 

Dean asks under his breath, eyes staring at the sleeping form of his brother. Thankfully, he was able to untangle himself from Sam without waking him.

 

_“Well lucky for you idjits, the spell isn’t too complicated, but it will still take me some time to gather supplies”_

 

“How long?” he sighs, tearing his eyes away from Sam and trudging over to the mini-fridge to pull out a beer. After that long night, he needs it.

 

_“About a week or so”_

 

He silently swears to himself. Dean didn’t know how much longer he could take care of this version of Sam. He truly misses his empathetic, logical brother that he could trust to have his back. The one that was there for him through the ups and downs, loving him when he hated himself.

 

“Okay, call me when you finish” He calmly responds before snapping the phone off. Turning around, he finally notices that Sam is standing behind him, hair sticking up in every direction with half-opened hazel eyes, obviously still groggy. Dean’s eyes trail further downward to notice an unusual dark stain near Sam’s crotch.

 

Eyes widening with surprise, he stutters “D-Did you-”

 

Sam’s face flushes slightly in embarrassment and Dean facepalms hard, hand slowly falling downwards, trying to calm himself.

 

This is going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback, Comments, and Kudos are always appreciated. Follow me on tumblr, if you would like, which is linked [here](https://puppydeanandjen.tumblr.com/). I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
